


Will You Be the Boyf to My Riends?

by iamavacado



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: First fic in the fandom, M/M, Weed, birthday fic, boyf riends — Freeform, lets get stoned in my basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamavacado/pseuds/iamavacado
Summary: It's Jeremy's birthday, which means its the annual question from his best friend Michael: "Wanna get stoned in my basement?"





	Will You Be the Boyf to My Riends?

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is mt first work in the bmc fandom, so, it might be a bit rough around the edges.

_"Hey, Jeremy-"_

_"No, Michael."_  
-

_"What's up Jer? Lemme ask you something-"_

_"I do not want to Michael."_  
-

_"Jeremy! Listen there's something suuuuper important that you need to see!"_

_"Nope."_  
-

Jeremy sat in class and tapped his pencil against the edge of the desk, silently and impatiently counting the seconds until the end of the period. The teacher rattled on and on, but he entertained himself with memories. But absorbing himself in his past usually led him to embarrassing things he'd done there, so it wasn't the most fool proof idea. He discreetly slid out his phone and checked the time. Thankfully, there were only ten minutes left. It was almost lunch. And his birthday. So it was almost time to have the same conversation with Michael he'd been having for the past three years.

Did he want to get stoned in Michael's basement tonight?

The answer was always a soft no, but Michael was persistent. He so desperately wanted to get high with Jeremy, for some reason Jeremy could never pinpoint. 

It wasn't like he didn't _like_ what weed did to him. Because he did. He'd snuck away with his best friend and done it once or twice before. But he just couldn't handle the taste it left in his mouth. Also, and more importantly, Michael's dad always smelled it on the boys the next morning, which led to Jeremy's dad being told, which led to a grounding. And while normal kids could handle grounding, Jeremy couldn't risk it.

"No video games," his dad had said the first time he found out.

"The controller's broken anyway," Jeremy responded. He'd been saving up for a new one.

"Then, no computer."

"I need the computer for school." Those pesky essays the teachers always demanded. It was a shit computer, but alas, his only one.

"Then...then..." His dad had looked around until his eyes landed on a familiar pair of headphones. He stabbed a finger in Michael's direction. "No Michael!"

"No Michael?!"

_"No! Michael!"_

"That's not fair!" Jeremy and Michael had said in unison. Mr. Heere crossed his arms, satisfied.

"Then it's the perfect punishment," he'd said.  
Not being able to see Michael for a week sucked more than anything Jeremy could imagine, so he'd tried to avoid weed since then.

And yet, Michael kept trying. All in good fun, of course, but still.

Much to his relief, the bell rang just as Mr. Kent began a new chapter.

"Make sure to grab a worksheet and do it for homework!" he called. Half the students were already out the door, and the other half weren't listening. Mr. Kent tossed his pen on his desk, defeated. "Or...don't."

****

Lunch at the school was nothing to be chasing after, so Jeremy stuffed his unneeded books into his locker and made his way to Michael's car, where he was sure Michael was already waiting for him with a brand new speech on why he should totally come to his house tonight so they could get high together. 

Sure enough, as soon as Jeremy could see Michael's car across the parking lot, he saw Michael roll down his window and stick a hand out to wave at him. Jeremy raised a hand and waved back. He also blew a teasing kiss, and Michael pretended to catch it all in good fun. He then pretended to throw said kiss out the window. Jeremy laughed.

"Hola mi amigo," Jeremy said as he slid into the passenger seat.

Michael pulled down his headphones so they were resting around his neck. "Hey dude."

Jeremy opened his mouth, a refusal already on his lips, because usually as soon as he opened the door, Michael was already rattling on, but he stopped at Michael's tone. It seemed so...casual. Usually, on Jeremy's birthday, he was so joyous and excited that the very air around him seemed to sizzle. But he wasn't even looking at Jeremy. He was just staring ahead. "Where to?" he asked. "McDonald's? Wendy's? I hear they have a huge burger with like, seventy thousand pieces of bacon on it."

Jeremy put on his seatbelt. "You're...not..." _going to tell me happy birthday?_ He didn't say that though. It felt conceited. "What day is it?" Maybe he was wrong about the day of his birthday? He was horrible with dates. Once, he forgot that it was Halloween, so when Christine came to the door with her little cousin dressed as Michael Myers, Jeremy ran upstairs to hide. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

Michael tapped his chin. "What day is it?" he repeated thoughtfully. "What...day...is it...?" 

When Jeremy saw a smile creep its way onto Michael's face, he couldn't help feeling relieved. So he hadn't gotten the date wrong after all.

"Oooh yeah! That's right!" Michael exclaimed, as if he had some kind of revelation. Then he started singing, clapping along to the beat as he came up with a song on the fly. "A veeery happy birthday, to you! To who? To you to you! A veerry happy birthday to my favorite dude! Happy happy birthday to you! To who? To you to you! Happy happy birthdayyyyy, let's get you nuuuuuude!"

"Nude?!"

Michael shrugged. "I needed a rhyme. SO! How does it feel being a whole year older?"

"Well _technically_ I don't turn 18 until five o clock tonight, so I can't legally answer that yet."

Michael chuckled, and Jeremy couldn't help the swell of pride that pervaded his smile when he did.

"So what are we eating?" asked Jeremy. "That bacon tower sounds amazing."

Michael held a finger up. "Actually," he said as he reached in the back seat, "I was tricking you, because I already got something." 

"Did you--"

"Yes I skipped class to buy it."

Jeremy just shook his head.

Michael pulled out a pizza box. You could never sneeze at a good pizza. But when he lifted the lid, Jeremy saw that not only was it extra cheese (his favorite), but the pepperonis were arranged to look like the number 18. 

Jeremy put a hand over his heart. "Aw, Michael. You didn't have to do that. This is almost too good of a gift to eat." He tore a slice out and started to eat it. "But not good enough."

Michael just smiled and slid the box onto the dashboard, taking a piece for himself.

"So," Michael said between bites, "you. Me. Basement. Tonight. I have a surprise for you. You have to come."

"No I'm not going to smoke weed with you Michael." 

"It's not for smoking weed, I promise!"

Jeremy glanced down and saw that Michael's hoodie pocket contained much more bulge than usual. He pointed at it. "Oh really? That isn't a bag of weed?" Michael looked down as Jeremy added, "because I know you're not _that_ happy to see me."

Michael stuck his hands in his pocket. "No, that's not weed, that's your cassette player--" he stopped dead when he realized what he'd said. He looked at Jeremy with a forced smile and tried to play it cool-- "that is _not_ for your birthday. Not for you at all. So don't ask to see it."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "I'll try to forget about it."

Michael discreetly slid out what Jeremy assumed to be the cassette player and threw it in the back seat where he couldn't see it. "But neither of those things are it. It's something different. I swear."

Jeremy would've crossed his arms in doubt, but he was too busy grabbing a second slice of pizza. Double cheese was so the best amount of cheese there could be. Unless it was triple cheese. A quality amount of cheese.

"No smoking," Jeremy said. He cocked an eyebrow, unsure. "You swear?"

Michael raised his pizza-holding hand like he was about to go under oath. "I, Michael Mell, solemnly swear that tonight, Jeremy Heere's 18th birthday, we will *not* smoke weed in my basement when we get to my house."

***  
_"Michael."_

Michael held out the bag of muffins like it was contraband that had to be kept secret.

"What?" he said innocently as he pulled two from the bag. "I promised we weren't going to _smoke_ weed. You never said anything about eating it."

Jeremy huffed. "Next time I'll be more specific," he mumbled. Michael pushed a muffin into his hands.

"Look, it's easier this way. I promise. No smell, no fire hazard, and no getting in trouble. Just sweet, delicious pastries that costed 55 dollars a dozen so you better eat one."

"55 bucks? You didn't just make these yourself?"

"I don't have the time or energy to make weed butter. I just paid the guy at Spencer's."

"He sells them?"

"He sells discontinued drinks from the 90s, what else do you think he does in his free time?"

True.

Jeremy examined the muffin. It wasn't very big, maybe just a little bigger than a silver dollar. How much weed could even be in one? He guessed that there couldn't be much. Hell, maybe he had to eat two just to feel anything. He held it to his nose and sniffed. It smelled like a regular muffin. Actually, it smelled like...

"Is this pumpkin spice?" he asked. His favorite.

Michael smiled like the smug bastard he was. "Yes it is. I put in a special request. Which is why it cost extra. So eat up."

Michael looked at his muffin for just a second before popping it in his mouth like it was gum. Jeremy laughed at his full-mouthed smile.

"What?" Michael said as he tried to chew. His words were muffled. "Thiff iffn't my firft time!"

Jeremy just shook his head and looked at his own muffin. Though he was full of cake and pizza from the party his parents threw him, he felt his mouth watering at the scent of it. When was the last time he had a good muffin? It had been forever. How much harm could it do? 

He shrugged, and ate it. It didn't taste any different from a real muffin. In fact, it tasted better than a real muffin. 

After he swallowed, Jeremy waited. For what, he couldn't say. Something sudden maybe. But nothing came. He started to reach for a second muffin to speed up the process when Michael swatted his hand away.

"Not more than one," he advised, "I learned that the hard way. And by the hard way, I mean that I ate half a dozen at once because I thought eating weed was less effective than smoking it."

"And?"

"Trust me. One is enough."

Jeremy crossed his legs, feeling the cold of the basement floor through his pajamas. It was already ten at night; he was right to bring them. Michael's dad already had a bed ready anyway. He always did because it wasn't uncommon for Jeremy to stay at Michael's house, and vice versa. Mr. Heere didn't have a spare room to let Michael use, so they just had an extra blanket on hand for him to cover up with on the couch. "Well now I'm interested. What happened? Why is one enough?"

Michael looked slightly embarrassed, but also a little proud. "Well, you know how last year I missed three days of school?"

"Yeah...?"

"Well, contrary to what I told my teachers, I did _not_ go on a vacation to Florida, and contrary to what I told my dad, I did _not_ stay over at your house."

Jeremy scoffed. "Where were you?"

Michael made a general gesture of the basement. "I was here. I was curled up in the corner playing Pacman on my phone while I ate hot Cheetos for three days."

Jeremy laughed so hard he coughed. "You didn't even _move?!"_

Michael was laughing now too. He shook his head. "Nope! Well, to pee." He paused. "I think."

And then it was just the two of them together, laughing so hard that they fell into each other, and Jeremy was glad he'd agreed to get stoned in Michael's basement.

"So," Jeremy said after a minute, "when does this kick in?"

"Oh," Michael said, "you'll know."

***

"Dude."

"What?"

Jeremy stared intensely at his fingernail, which he was for some reason enamored by. "There are more nipples in the world than people."

Michael paused. He smacked his forehead with his hand. "Holy shit there are."

"Duuuude," Jeremy said as he fell back on the basement floor.

"Broooo."

"Broooo."

"Duuuude!"

"Wait-" Jeremy rose back up and propped himself up on his elbows-- "are you making fun of me?"

He saw Michael barely holding back laughter, biting his lip. "Kind of," Michael said. "It's funny to see because I'm more used to it than you. Like, I can be cool. This is the first time you've done it in...what...six months?"

Jeremy sat up fully and crossed his arms defiantly. "Well I have _never_ been so offended in all my life! You don't think I'm cool?!" Michael burst out laughing again. "How dare you? I don't even want the cassette player anymore!"

"I haven't even given it to you yet!"

"Wait then where is it-?"

"In my pocket."

"Give it to me."

Michael reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out the cassette player. It had since been wrapped in a festive birthday wrapping paper complete with a bow on top. He handed it to Jeremy, who fumbled with the wrapping paper for a second before opening it.

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "It's amazing!" 

"I thought you were offended, so you didn't want it."

Jeremy shoved the cassette player into Michael's hands. "You're right I don't want it!"

Laughing idiots, both of them. Michael stood to put the present in Jeremy's backpack, because lord knows he wouldn't remember to put it there himself.

He heard Jeremy sigh contentedly behind him. 

"I love you Michael," said Jeremy quietly. The smile was evident in his voice.

Michael stopped mid-step. He was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat and he briefly thought about dialing an ambulance. "What?" he asked. His voice was surprisingly small. He turned around.

Jeremy was sitting straighter now. He was holding his legs loosely, which were crossed, and though he was probably stoned out of his mind, he looked sober enough to send a worrying spike in Michael's stomach.

"I love you Michael," Jeremy repeated. It was even better--and somehow worse--the second time.

Michael tried to hide the tenseness in his shoulders by turning it into a shrug as he turned around and stuffed the cassette player into Jeremy's backpack. He lifted it up and saw that even after several weeks, it still had "boyf" on it from when Rich had written it on there. Jeremy hadn't even washed it or replaced it? Michael had replaced his "riends" within the week it happened. Maybe Jeremy was just lazy.

Or maybe he left it there on purpose?

He threw away the thought as he dropped Jeremy's backpack and sat back down next to him. "You're high, Jer."

Jeremy shook his head. "No, I'm--" he paused-- "17."

"18."

"No, I'm serious." 

"Serious about what?"

Jeremy reached out his hand grabbed Michael's. "About loving you."

Michael looked at their hands, then at Jeremy, then at their hands again. His was surprisingly warm.

"I mean it Michael," Jeremy said, firmer this time. "I really mean it."

Maybe it was the fact that he was incredibly high, or that it was just the two of them in a basement on a quiet night, or that it was Jeremy's birthday, or maybe it was just something he never realized how badly he wanted to do; but Michael looked up at Jeremy again. 

And then he leaned in and kissed him.

His heart rate was off the charts, he was lightheaded, he felt himself sweating, and his mind was racing way over the speed limit. This wasn't supposed to happen. They were friends. They were best friends. They had grown up together, and played together, and went to school together. They were going to go to college together and grow together and this wasn't supposed to happen with his best friend. This was wrong.

But then Jeremy brought his hand up around the back of Michael's neck, and it didn't feel wrong anymore.

After a second, Michael's panic subsided, and the kiss went from a mistake to...something right. It turned sweet and long; and when it was over, he wanted more.

His and Jeremy's face were inches from each other. They were breathing the same air. They were silent for a few seconds, just sitting close to each other, taking in their feelings. Then, Jeremy started to laugh.

He leaned back. "Please tell me," he said, "that I didn't hallucinate that."

"Weed doesn't make you hallucinate."

Jeremy swiped his hair out of his face. "Good." He paused. Looked at the ground. Nodded. "Good then."

Michael was still a bit timid. "You liked it?"

"Yeah. I mean, only if you did?"

Michael looked at Jeremy for a second before a smile crept its way onto his face. "Yeah. I liked it. I mean-- I started it. So, why would I do it if I wasn't going to like it, right?" He laughed nervously.

"Well, good." They sat there in quiet for a minute before Jeremy said, "Oh my god, I think I'm bi."

"Oh my god, I think I'm gay."

They looked at each other for a good ten seconds. Then they burst into giggles.

"I gotta tell Jenna," Jeremy said, pulling out his phone. 

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like telling everyone, so if I just tell Jenna, then everyone else will know by tomorrow."

"Ooh."

Jeremy started to text. Micheal reached for his phone and grabbed it out of his hands. "Wait, no. I have a better way to tell her."

Jeremy cocked an eyebrow.

***

"Hey Jenna!"

Jenna had been at her locker, digging around when she heard Michael and Jeremy call her at the same time. She turned, and saw them a couple yards from her.

"Hi!" she said, waving. "What do you need?"

Michael side-eyed Jeremy. "Ready?"

Jeremy nodded, a huge grin on his face. "Ready."

"We wanted to show you something," Michael said.

Jenna titled her head to the side. "What?"

Michael and Jeremy turned toward each other. They were both smiling as wide as their mouths would allow. Then, Michael suddenly grabbed Jeremy's face and pulled him in. They kissed, hard and sweet, and Jeremy wrapped his arms around Michael's waist. 

Even though they were kissing, they both laughed because they heard Jenna scream.

"Oh my GOOOOOD!" she yelled as they pulled away, still holding hands. She pulled her phone out faster than anyone had ever seen and started tapping away with lightning fast fingers. "This is amazing! I have to tell _everyone!"_

Michael and Jeremy glanced at each other. 

"See?" Jeremy said. "It's easier than going person to person. You can always rely on Jenna."

Michael kissed Jeremy's cheek. "Yeah. You're pretty smart."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment!!! Genuine criticism? Leave it! Praise? Leave it! Any thoughts you have.


End file.
